gooniesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goonies in pop culture
The Goonies has been referenced many times in various forms of pop culture, from simple name drops to more elaborate parodies and gags. ''The Goonies'' in... Film *In Deadpool 2, the titular character Deadpool jokingly refers to Cable as "One-Eyed Willy"; Josh Brolin, who portrayed Brand, portrays Cable in the film. At one point, Deadpool also wears the same floral shirt Chunk wears. *One of the theatrical posters for Ready Player One is a direct parody of the poster for The Goonies. Music *The Ataris' fourth album, So Long, Astoria is named after Astoria, the setting of The Goonies. *Rock band The Fratellis was named after the Fratelli family from the film; members of the band also share the last name, as they are all, coincidentally, brothers. *Spanish pop band La Oreja de Van Gogh named their second album, El viaje de Copperpot, after Chester Copperpot. *Punk band Slick Shoes was named after Data's invention of the same name. Television *In American Dad! episode "May the Best Stan Win", the character of Roger tries to rope the other characters into making an amateur film recreation of The Goonies. *Animated comedy show Bob's Burgers has an episode parodying The Goonies, "The Belchies", involving a to-be demolished candy factory and rumored treasure within its basement. Cyndi Lauper sang a parody of "The Goonies 'R' Good Enough" titled "Taffy Butt" for the ending credits. *''Family Guy'' has made a number of references to The Goonies: **The Goonies appear in "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" while the Griffins are in a sewer system. Mikey points the way out and then Peter asks Chunk to do the Truffle Shuffle. **Peter uses a coin to point out a series of landmarks in "Stew-Roids", similarly to how Mikey uses the old doubloon to pinpoint the location of the hidden tunnels. **Sloth appears in "Hell Comes to Quahog"; Meg is tasked with feeding him. *The comedy sitcom The Goldbergs had an episode parodying The Goonies, "Goldbergs Never Say Die!", where siblings Erica and Bailey Goldberg trick their younger brother into believing a Goonies-style pirate treasure exists in their hometown. The episode is notable for using footage from the movie and music from the original score. *''Raising Hope's character Virginia Chance mentions her belief that child actors end up playing bit roles on TV shows; the character is portrayed by Martha Plimpton, who portrayed Stef in ''The Goonies. *Netflix original series Stranger Things is heavily inspired by The Goonies. Sean Astin appears in the second season as Bob Newby, who adlibbed in a line about pirate treasure after being shown a map with an X on it. **The character of Mike Wheeler was named after Mikey, as he was a direct inspiration for the character. *Cartoon Teen Titans Go! had an episode parodying The Goonies, "Booty Scooty", involving the titular Teen Titans going on a pirate treasure hunt to save their home from being purchased by land owners. The episode has a gag poking fun at the octopus deleted scene. *In an episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Raphael, voiced by Sean Astin, is disappointed not to find a pirate ship after swimming into an underground cave full of water, a reference to the Inferno. Video games *''Runescape'' has an extended reference to The Goonies with the hidden island of The Goon Docks, named after the location from the film. It can only be reached by finding a hidden treasure map. On the island is a pirate NPC named One-Eyed Willy who has a pet cyclops, a joke based on his name. *Massively multiplayer game World of Warcraft has an NPC merchant named Chester Copperpot, a reference to the Goonies character of the same name. Category:Behind the scenes